


I want to breath you in

by Arctic_Phoenix99



Series: Thrandiel Drabbles [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Morning Cuddles, Thrandiel - Freeform, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Phoenix99/pseuds/Arctic_Phoenix99
Summary: Thranduil likes to hold Tauriel while he waits for her to wake up.





	

Thranduil softly ran his fingers through Tauriels ginger hair as she sleeps pressed against him he loves the feeling of her silken hair under his fingertips. He never imagined that he would ever be able to feel love again after his wife died and her certainly never imagined he would fall in love with her.  
Tauriel was so different from his first wife, Himbes had been soft spoken and kind and she cared so deeply while Tauriel is impatient and short tempered especially around foolish people but both share a love for the forest. It took him a while to except his feelings for her partially because of her blood line and partially because he promised himself he would never love again so he wouldn’t have to go through the same pain he went through with Himbes but after Kili’s death he had drawn closer to her, seeing her as a kindred spirit. He supported her through her mourning and she kept him from retreating even further into himself after Legolas left. Together they were working to rid the evil that was poisoning murkwood and restore it to the greenwood.  
Thranduil sighed and pressed Tauriels sleeping form closer to him not wanting any space between them, he kissed her hair and then rested his forehead against hers breathing in her smell. He lay that way for a long while just holding her and enjoying her presence.  
“Good morning” Tauriel mumbled when she finally woke up “what did I do to deserve you holding me so close?”  
He pressed a soft kiss to her lips “I know how much you like it”  
Tauriel smiled at him “I do like it. I love feeling your heart beat and having your beautiful eyes be the first thing I see when I open my eyes in the morning”  
They both lay in their bed making small talk for a while before a knock sounded at the heavy wooden door to their shared chamber. Tauriel lets out a small huff when Thranduil gets up to answer the door and curls up in a ball trying to make up for the loss of body heat. She sighs and gets up when she catches snippets of the conversation and hears her name and something about Wargs near the border. By the time Thranduil closes the door she’s already half way dressed, he helps her with the straps on her armor while he fills her in on what the guard said. Once she’s ready she pulls him into a kiss before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more to this when ever I get an idea for something. These drabbles will not be in a strict time line so they might jump around a little bit.  
> I'm totally open to prompts if any one has something they want to read (Can't say it will be very good but I'll try my best)  
> Comments and Kudos are amazing!  
> Also Himbes is just a name I found on an elvish name generator I couldn't find his wife's name anywhere and I didn't want to just call her his wife. (Himbes means steadfast wife according to the generator I used)


End file.
